Lies
by catrod1992
Summary: Honda and Duke had a great realtionship that is until the lies started now all there is, is blood and bruises. Song fic, also Honda is OC I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love_

_The way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Tears fell down the raven haired face, it happen again…once more he let it happen again…he let him beat him once more. He looked up to see his boyfriend sitting on the bed staring down at the floor with his hands in his hair, the raven haired slowly got up from the corner of the room and went into the bathroom. He turned on the dimmed lights, got out the rubbing alcohol, and he grabbed a nearby towel with spots of crimson. He ran the towel through some hot water then, he poured some of the alcohol onto the towel. He slowly began to wash away the blood spilling from my body.

The alcohol burned at his wounds but, it didn't hurt…no not as bad as he hurt him. The raven haired man felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he ignored the person and went back to cleaning his wounds. The man hugging him, gently kissed his the raven hair's shoulder.

"I am sorry Duke" he said

"Don't…don't say that any more Honda…I don't want to hear any more lies" the raven haired said

"I truly am" he said

"No…you are not" the raven haired said

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife_

_In my windpipe_

_I can't breathe_

_But I still fight_

_While I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right_

Honda sighed heavily and kissed Duke's shoulder once more but, the raven haired man didn't react. He just continued on cleaning up the wounds, Honda let go of his boyfriend and left bathroom. It wasn't really his fault for beating his boyfriend...it's just sometimes he got so frustrated with Duke that…he had to punch him…He knew it was wrong, causing the raven hair pain…he saw all of the marks he had made…yet the kept multiplying….

_It's like I'm in flight_

_High of a love_

_Drunk from the hate_

_It's like I'm huffing paint_

_And I love it the more that I suffer_

_I suffocate_

_And right before im about to drown_

_She resuscitates me_

_She fucking hates me_

Honda went into the kitchen and pulled out a large can of beer then, chugged half of it down. How long has it been since it first happened…one month…no it has been longer than that…yes it had been a year since the first punch. He sighed heavily…no matter what happen Duke was still there for him…he was there when he had nearly drowned in a river…he was there when he had been jumped…he was there when he need him…and now…and now…It is like this. Now, Duke won't even bother to be there for him anymore but, if Duke won't be there then Honda will force him to be there.

_And I love it_

_Wait_

_Where you going_

_I'm leaving you_

_No you ain't_

_Come back_

_We're running right back_

_Here we go again_

_It's so insane_

From the corner of his eye, he saw the raven haired slowly stepping towards the door with a large bag in his hands. Honda's eyes widen in fear, he wouldn't be trying to run away. Honda's eyes narrowed in hatred, he marched up to Duke and pinned him against the wall.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going" he hissed

"I am leaving...I had enough of this Honda" Duke whimpered

"You are not going to leave, I will break your legs before I let that happen" he growled

"Please stop it, you have done nothing but hurt me" Duke cried softly

"Then if you learned your place, I wouldn't have to" he said

"What happen to the man I fell in love with" Duke said

_Cause when it's going good_

_It's going great_

_I'm Superman_

_With the wind in his bag_

_She's Lois Lane_

_But when it's bad_

_It's awful_

_I feel so ashamed_

They met three years ago, it was mid fall the leaves on the trees were bright red with a mix of sun set orange. It was a strange meeting, Duke had just arrived in Domino and he was looking forward to developing and promoting his new game called dungeon and dice. The raven haired decide to take a walk in the park, the park was nearly empty expect for the few people walking their dogs around. Duke sat down on a bench and enjoyed the autumn view.

Out of nowhere a man held a knife to the raven hair's throat, he demanded for his money and any other goods. The raven hair was frozen in fear, his breath caught in his throat. He slowly reached for his wallet but, he was shaking so much that he dropped the leather money carrier. The thief hissed in Duke's ear and was about slash his throat until a hand grabbed the thief's wrist. The person punched the thief in the face making him run away. Duke stared at his rescuer, it was a man with oddly styled hair and brown eyes.

"Hey are you ok" the man asked

"I…I am now" he said

From there on the two fell deeply in love with each other, it was ashamed that the love did not last.

_I snap_

_Who's that dude_

_I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her_

_I'll never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

It all went down downhill when she met Duke, she wanted to be with the raven hair so badly. She batted her long eye lashes and wear exotic perfumes to catch his attention but, none of that worked. Then she lied to Honda about sleeping with Duke many times. This caused jealously to boil in the man's blood…it couldn't be true. She was pretty after all and those innocent eyes of hers…his blood boiled even more…how could he…that night was the first time he spilt his lover's blood.

"You should never cheated on me" Honda said

"Honda…I never slept with her…I am telling the truth" Duke replied

"Don't fucking lie to me" he yelled

_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love_

_The way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

But no matter how many times he had hit the raven haired, he would try his best to make it up. Honda would gently kiss the wounds he had caused, then he would hold Duke close to him and whisper kind and comforting words…trying to make all of the pain he caused to go away.

"I'm sorry Duke" he said softly

"…I love the way you lie Honda" the raven haired said

"It's not a lie" he said

_You ever love somebody so much_

_You can barely breathe_

_When you're with them_

_You meet_

_And neither one of you_

_Even know what hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

_Yeah them chills_

Before the blood was shed, before the false lies started. They were happy, they were as happy as newlywed couples. Every day they were with each other was like a taste of heaven laced with the sweetest nectar and honey. They would spend countless hours just staring into each other's eyes and lay in bed in each other's warm embrace. Happiness and love was in the air when those two were with each other. It is a pity that happiness does not last.

_Now you're getting fucking sick_

_Of looking at 'em_

_You swore you've never hit 'em_

_Never do nothing to hurt 'em_

Duke glared at his boyfriend with all of the hatred within his body, Honda glared back with the same hatred. Honda tighten his hold on the raven haired, Duke whimpered at the pain but he would not cry out…he had cried enough.

"Honda stop it please" Duke said

"No, I told you that you are never going to leave me for that whore" he hissed darkly

"I am not going to her moron" the raven haired growled

_Spewing venom_

_And these words_

_When you spit 'em_

_You push_

_Pull each other's hair_

_Scratch, claw, bit 'em_

_Throw 'em down_

_Pin 'em_

Honda grabbed Duke by his hair and threw him across the room making him collide with the opposite wall. Duke slowly got him, he felt blood slowly flow down his neck. The raven haired grabbed the nearest item then threw it at Honda. Luckily for Duke the item he threw was a lamp, the lamp hit Honda in the head knocking him to the ground. The raven haired took his chance and bolted towards the door, he opened it and ran downstairs.

_So lost in the moments_

_When you're in 'em_

_It's the rage that took over_

_It controls you both_

_So they say it's best_

_To go your separate ways_

He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, this was his only chance to escape. His only chance for freedom…even if that meant leaving the one he loved he had to leave. His legs ran as fast as they could, he was almost there, he was almost out of the building. He got caught up with the soon to be taste of freedom the raven hair didn't see one of the step, he missed it sending him falling down several other steps until he hit the floor. He cried in pain, it felt like one of his ribs had been broken.

_Guess that they don't know ya_

_Cause today_

_That was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over_

_It's a different day_

_Sound like broken records_

_Playin' over_

The raven haired tried to get up but the pain, it was too over whelming it just knocked him down and kept him down. Tears flowed down his face, it was no use…he couldn't escape. He shivered in fear when he heard footsteps coming towards him…He tried once more to get up but, he was forced against the wall. He slowly looked to see Honda with blood dripping down his forehead. Honda glared at the raven hair with fiery rage then, the fire slowly extinguished. Honda held Duke close and whispered kind words

"Please Duke, don't leave…I don't know what I would do without you" he said softly

_But you promised her_

_Next time you'll show restraint_

_You don't get another chance_

_Life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lied again_

_Now you get to watch her leave_

_Out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

"Honda…I can't be with you anymore…it hurts to much" the raven hair said

"I promise…I won't hurt you anymore I promise" he said

"I want to believe you Honda but, I just can't" the raven hair said

"Please believe me Duke, I promise" he said

_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love_

_The way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Honda carefully picked up the raven hair man and walked back upstairs and into their apartment. He cradle Duke close to him, Honda wanted to right his wrongs. He wanted to make up for all the pain he had caused. Honda kissed Duke's forehead and placed Duke on the bed then laid down with him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered the kind words once more.

"I'm sorry Duke, I am so sorry" he said

"When will you stop lying to me" Duke said

_Now I know we said things_

_Did things_

_That we didn't mean_

_And we fall back_

_Into the same patterns_

_Same routine_

Honda sighed heavily, how could he get his love to trust him once more. He gently brushed Duke's hair and tied it into the high pony tail he would always wear. Duke whimpered softly when he felt Honda's touch his hair. He waited until he had finished touching his hair then he slowly got up but, Honda just pulled him back down towards him just like always. Honda did this every time he had hit him, he would snuggle with him. Honda would say he was sorry and say he wouldn't hit him again but, that was a lie. Duke knew he was lying.

_But your temper's just as bad_

_As mine is_

_You're the same as me_

_But when it comes to love_

_You're just as blinded_

_Baby please come back_

_It wasn't you_

_Baby it was me_

"Why do you lie to me Honda" Duke asked

"I do not lie to you Duke" he said

"Yes you do, I am getting sick of it" Duke hissed

"Like I am not sick of your lies" he hissed back

"I never lied" Duke growled

"Yes you did, and you still are" he hissed darkly

_Maybe our relationship_

_Isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens_

_When a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is_

_I love you too much_

"Damn it, just let me go if all you going to do is hit me" Duke growled softly

Honda eyes narrowed, he crawled on top of Duke and glared at him darkly. Duke glared back with the same darkness, Honda grabbed Duke's hair and forcefully kissed him. This had surprised Duke…they hadn't kissed in months…Duke had forgotten what it was like to be kissed. The raven hair slowly and carefully kissed Honda back.

_To walk away though_

_Come inside_

_Pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity_

_In my voice when I talk_

_Told you this is my fault_

Duke wrapped his arms around Honda's neck in order to deepen the kiss, Honda purred in improvement. Honda hugged Duke close, he could feel a slight blush coming on Duke's face. Honda carefully moved his hand up Duke's shirt, he gently rubbed the broken rib. Duke winced in pained then relaxed when Honda gently started to caress the wounded bone.

_Look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed_

_I'll aim my fist_

_At the dry wall_

_Next time_

_There will be no next time_

Duke broke the kiss and panted for air, his eyes slightly dazed for the pleasure of the kiss. Duke stared into Honda's eyes, those eyes the look so cold and emotionless yet…there was something there he hadn't seen for a very long time. He saw love in Honda's cold brown eyes.

_I apologize_

_Even though I know it's lies_

_I'm tired of the games_

_I just want her back_

_I know I'm a liar_

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_

_I'mma tie her to the bed_

_And set the house on fire_

"Please Duke, don't ever leave please don't" he said

"I...I...I don't know Honda" the raven hair said

"If you leave again…I may have to just break your legs" he said softly

_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love_

_The way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

"Honda" Duke said

"Yes Duke" he said

"I love the way you lie to me" Duke said softly

===end===

Cat: I would like to thank GhostOfARebelPug17 for helping choose a couple for this song

Dark: *nods* thank you

Hikira: hope you like the story

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE BY EMINEM


End file.
